C'est l'amour Es el amor
by AmyChan91
Summary: Oh la la, Matt está de gira y un día se encontrará con una vieja amiga. REEDICIÓN Y LUEGO VOY A CONTINUARLA.
1. Es perfecto

HOLA GENTE, EL OTRO DÍA ME DECIDÍ A SEGUIR EL FIC, ASÍ QUE VOY A EMPEZAR POR REEDITAR LO QUE TENGO ESCRITO.

Situado 6 años después de lo del Digimundo.

Datos:

Matt: 20 años. Cantante.

Takeru, TK: 17 años. Baterista.

Mimi: 19 años. ?

Takuya: 19 años. Guitarrista principal. (No es nadie de Digimon, lo inventé yo) castaño

Keichi: 20 años. Bajista. (Lo mismo que Takuya) morocho

Takeshi: 21 años. Tecladista y a veces guitarra. (Ídem)

Capítulo 1: Es...perfecto.

Las calles Parisinas parecían incluso más hermosas a la hora del atardecer. Las luces naranjas y rojas daban un efecto romántico a las calles empedradas para cualquiera que estuviera en posición de observarlo. Desafortunado nuestro protagonista no era una de esas personas, no se sentía relajado como si el amor estuviera en el aire.

Él, en cambio, estaba harto y cansado. Él y sus compañeros eran perseguidos por cientos de fans, haciendo que odiara la gran fama que de alguna forma que no terminaba de entender habían alcanzado.

"Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas" pensó Yamato.

- ¿Cómo podés estar tan tranquilo?- le preguntó a uno de sus compañeros, que estaba en el asiento de copiloto de un hermoso descapotable negro.

-Tranquilo amigo, disfrutá del viaje- le dijo con mirada divertida el chico.

-Takuya, hace 30 minutos que nos están persiguiendo, nuestra corista decidió repentinamente cambiar su carrera por la pastelería y no hay posibilidad de traer a otra en tan poco tiempo- le respondió el cantante de Teenage Wolves con impaciencia.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-dijo ahora el morocho que manejaba- Miren, las estamos perdiendo. Tenés que empezar a relajarte…si seguís así te va a dar algo.

-Que bueno, Keichi- respondió con sarcasmo - ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? Te diré cuál es el maldito problema. El concierto es el 2 días y no tenemos corista, no encontramos una tienda para comprar cuerdas para la guitarra, estamos en un país desconocido y Takeshi todavía no llega- terminó el rubio dando una bocanada de aire.

- Matt, estamos en París, hermano; París, Francia- le dijo una voz medio dormida a su lado. Nuestro malhumorado amigo volteó para verlo, sus ojos azules se posaron en un chico con ojos del mismo color y cabello también rubio.

-Sí, ya se dónde queda París, gracias, Takeru.- suspiró con pesadez, cerró los ojos y se los frotó con las manos- Sé que estoy actuando como un novato. Perdón, es que estoy cansado y tengo jaqueca. Ustedes saben que a mí me gusta estar preparado con tiempo y para colmo nos están persiguiendo un grupo de chicas psicóticas.

-Usaste mal el tiempo verbo- acotó Keichi sonriendo con suficiencia- estABAN persiguiéndonos, miren atrás-los otro miembros de la banda le hicieron caso, él los miró por el espejo retrovisor- ¿ven? y son tus fans así que no seas tan duro. ahora paramos, nos disfrazamos –al ver como su mejor amigo levantaba una ceja largó una carcajada – Bueno, usamos los lentes de sol para que no los descubran y, si Takuya está de acuerdo en dejárselos puestos – acotó, recibiendo una mirada de inocencia por parte del nombrado- tomamos algo en algún lugar discreto.

Había vislumbrado un café/bar a unas cuadras que se veía bastante tranquilo, por lo que buscó un lugar y aparcó el auto. Una vez que todos estaban camuflados, incluido Takuya que estaba bajo amenaza ya que por su culpa los habían perseguido por 40 minutos, se bajaron del auto y guiados por el morocho entraron al lugar.

Había poca gente, una tenue luz iluminaba el local. El establecimiento relajaba solo con verlo, no había mucho ruido, solo unas pocas voces y una música tranquila. La decoración era muy familiar, agradable. Al verlo, tdavía desde la puerta, Takuya sonrió, Keichi levanto las cejas con satisfacción. El rubio más joven se quedó pasmado- este lugar es...

-Perfecto-completó Matt a quien todavía le dolía la cabeza, pero ya estaba desestresado.

-Iba a decir genial, pero lo que dijiste también va con el lugar.

Un viejo, que los había visto entrar desde atrás de la barra, se acercó a ellos con una mirada amistosa y una sonrisa. Los saludo en francés, pero Matt le hizo entender que no halaban frances. Entonce el viejo habló.

-Buenas tardes, jovenes. ¿Les gusta mi bar?- pregunto en un Japonés afrancesado.

Keichi sonrió, Takuya asintió; pero el que hablò fue Tk, sorprenddo por el bastante aceptable frances del señor.

-_Oui, beaucoup_ (Si, mucho)

-_Oh la la!, parlez-vous francais?_

-No, no, solo se decir eso y _merci._

-Jajaja, entonces los invito a pasar y sentarse. ¿o van a quedarse en la puerta?

Los jovenes aceptaron y se snetaron el un mesa que estaba contra una pared lateral del negocio (esas mesas que tienen asientos que parecen sillones)

-En un momento mando a alguien para que los atienda. Por cierto, soy el dueño del lugar, mi nombre es Kyosuke Niwa. (primero nombre despues apellido, acuerdense que es francés)

-Mucho gusto, nosotros somos Keichi- dijoe ste señalandose- Takeru, Yamato y Takuya.

El anciano sonrió, se disculpó y ue hacia la barra, donde habló con una chica que se encontraba hablando con el que antendía la barra, le dijo algo y la chica simplemente le sonrió, asintió y se encanminó hacia la mesa de los chicos. Llevaba un delantal de cocina (que era el uniforme) negro, asì que supieron que se trataba de la mesera.

Matt quedó en shock, era mu hermosa. Tenía el pelo castaño claro hasta despues de los hombros y unos preciosos ojos color almendra. A todo esto la chica ya había llegado y con una sonrisa les deseo buenas tardes y les pregunto que iban a pedir. Todos le dijeron su orden, pero cuando llegó el urno de Matt, este no salíade su asombro. La chica le parecía muy conocida, Tk ya la había reconocido. Vio que la chica le hablaba y por fin pudo despertar de su sueño despierto.

-Señor¿Se encuetra bien?- le pregunto la joven en un perfecto japonés.

-¿Eh? si, si. Para mí un café por favor.

-_Dacord, je vais prendre votres ordres dans unes minutes_- respondió, pero al ver su rostro, recordó que no hablaban frances y se corrigió- Perdón, la costumbre, traeré sus ordenes en unos minutos.

-_Merci_- atinò a decir Matt para luego quedar hechizado con la sonrisa que recibió como respuesta.

-_Pas de quoi_- se dio vuelta, le dijo la órden al chico de la barra quien desaparecio tras la puerta de la cocina.

A los pocos segundos, la hermosa mesera estaba de vuelta con sus pedidos; los estaba dejando en la mesa cuando se acercó Niwa y le habló en frances para que no los entendieran.

_-Ma Jeune dame, nous avez un probleme. Sophie est malade, elle ne peut pas venir. __Vous devrez chanter._ (Mi joven dama, tenemos un problema. Sophie esta enferma, no puede venir. Vas a tener que cantar)

-_Quoi? no, no, ojiichan . Je ne peux pas chanter. je suis une serveuse, pas un chanteur_. (¿Qué? no, no, abuelo (de cariño, no es el abuelo de verdad). No puedo cantar. Soy una mesera, no una cantante)

-_s'il vous plait, je vous prie. Cette fois soulmente_. (Por favor, te lo ruego. Solo esta vez)

-_Dacord, mais cette fois soulment_ (Está bien, pero solo esta vez)- terminó vencida la chica, miró a los chicos- si me disculpan.

Tras decir eso, se volvió a dar vuelta y desapareció tran una puerta. Luego de 15 minutos, el anciano se subió a un pequeño escenario y anunció el espectaculo de ese día era una joven y hermosa cantante cantante-

-_Et avec vous, le plus belle, le plus beau, le plus doué_. (y con ustedes, la más bella, la más hermosa, la más talentosa.)

Recien luego de unos segundos la chica salio de vambalinas. Los chicos se coltiaron a verla y se dieron cuenta de que...

-Es la mesera de los ojos bonitos- dijo Keichi.

Takeru se volteó para ver a su hermano que estaba en estado de idiotez, se notaba qe estaba tratando de recordar quien era.

-Hermano¿todavía no sabes quién es?

-No, no puedo recordarla, pero ¿vos si?- el otro asintió- ¿quién es? decime.

-Shh, ya va a empezar- la chica se había sentado en una banqueta, el chico de la barra estaba sentado al lado con una guitarra- ya te vas a dar cuenta de quién es.

-Pero...- la música empezó, y viendola fijo empezó a recordar. Pero no lo haría del todo hasta que la escuchara cantar.

Fin de capítulo. Espero que lo hallan disfritado. Este jueves tengo que rendir una materia, pero despues voy a estas libre, así que pronto subiré otro capitulo. Dejen reviews, hace bien al alma, no pido una cantidad espesifica, el siguiente capítulo lo voy a escribir igual, pero es lindo leer sus opiniones.


	2. ¡Sabía que te conocía!

Chapter 2: ¡Sabía que te conocía!

Una tranquila melodía empezó a salir de la guitarra.

-_Notre ami ici, le guitariste, est Luc. _(Nuestro amigo aquí, el guitarrista, es Luc.)- dijo suavemente la muchacha. Se escucharon unos aplausos.

Una vez terminó de hablar, empezó a cantar.

_Blanc ou noir comme toi je parts au loin,_

_Avec l'espoir de changer le destin._

Su voz era suave, incluso dulce, y ella parecía muy segura, pero Matt y los muchachos notaron que no cantaba profesionalmente. Algo en su voz se los decía.

_Bien que dans le corps l'âme embrase,_

_Dans l'obscurité la distance devient infinie._

_Avec des jeunes vêtus en peau de bête,_

_on danse ensemble au milieu des tempêtes._

_Un autre horizon se dissout_

_dans la lumière des yeux qui veulent se reveiller._

Y la canción seguía, era tranquila y la visión de su mesera moviéndose al compás de la música con los ojos cerrados hacía que Matt se estremeciera, se había quedado embelezado. Imágenes de sus amigos en su aventura al digimundo le vivieron a la mente. Pronto la canción terminó y Matt volvió a la realidad. Le había gustado mucho y quería seguir escuchándola.

Ella no le hizo esperar, luego de tomar un vaso de agua, volvió a subir al escenario. Le dijo algo a Luc, quien la miro sorprendido y luego le respondió. La castaña insistió, él levantó lo hombros en señal de que se rendía y tomo un bajo. Ella se acercó al micrófono y miró a Matt con intensidad. En ese instante la reconoció.

-¿Mimi? – susurró con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Tk que lo escuchó, rió por lo bajo.

-Por fin te das cuenta…Pero shh… ya va a empezar.

Sonaron algunas notas del bajo y la castaña se acercó al micrófono con los ojos cerrados y empezó a cantar.

Era una canción de amor.

_Je me lance dans ses bras (_Yo me lanzo en sus brazos)

_je ne suis que heureuse maintenant, _(Soy solamente feliz en este momento)

_Hors des prisons _(fuera de la prisión)

_Où il n'existe pas le souvenir du vent _(Donde no existe el recuerdo del viento)

_Dans un nouveau jour _(En un nuevo día)

_Je m'envole vers toi (_Yo vuelo hacia ti)

_Pour toucher ton coeur _(Para tocar tu corazón)

_Je m'envole vers toi _(Yo vuelo hacia ti)

_Pour toucher l'amour _(Para tocar el amor)

_à travers les vagues du destin _(A través de las vaguesas del destino)

_Je me lance doucement _(Yo me lanzo dulcemente)

_guidé par l'imagine _(Guiada por la imagen)

_De ton visage fatigue _(De tu cara cansada)

_Maintenant je vois l'amour _(Ahora, yo veo al amor)

_dans tes bras _(En tus brazos)

_Si simplemente _(Tan simplemente)

_Si heureusement _(Tan felizmente)

La última parte era instrumental, así que Mimi dejó el micrófono y se movió con los últimos acordes como había hecho antes, hipnotizando a Matt nuevamente. Una vez que hubo terminado, el público aplaudió. La chica les sonrió, pero su mirada estaba fija en la mesa del fondo, donde unos muchachos japoneses con lentes de sol conversaban entre ellos con excepción de uno que parecía que la miraba fijamente. Bajó del escenario y se acercó hacia ellos.

Los chicos la llenaron de halagos, ella sonrojada les explicó que ella no era la que usualmente cantaba y que los suyo era la repostería. Matt siguió callado todo el tiempo.

-¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ustedes?- preguntó con una sonrisa la chica.

Yamato levantó una mano y la acercó a sus lentes de sol.

-No, no, hermano. Vamos a tener que correr otra vez.- dijo Takuya.

Sin escuchar a su amigo, Matt se sacó los anteojos lentamente y miró fijo a los ojos de la chica.

-Mimi –dijo suavemente- somos nosotros… Matt y Tk.

Ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sin pensarlo se tiró en cima de él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Matt! Que bueno es verte. Hablo todo el tiempo con Sora, ella no me dijo que venían para acá. – dijo rápidamente apretándolo fuerte.

El resto del grupo los miraba curiosos. Ella paró de moverse, se separó y lo miró a los ojos todavía sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Alguien carraspeó e hizo que ella lo mirara. Tk levantó una mano como saludándola con un gesto irónico en el rostro. La sonrisa se agrandó y procedió a tirarse arriba de él también. Lo zarandeó hasta que el chico le pidió que lo dejara respirar.

-¿Qué están haciendo en Francia? No lo puedo creer.- miró al resto de los muchachos y de repente entendió- Esperen, si, ahora me acuerdo. Me pareció ver un afiche de un recital de Teenage Wolves. Sora dijo que estaban de gira por Europa. Y los siento, no puedo parar de hablar.

Los chicos rieron, Mimi seguía abrazada a Tk. Él y su hermano les explicaron al resto de la banda como se conocían. Ella les dijo que tenía que trabajar pero que si podían, que se quedaran hasta que cerrara el local.

Y así pasó la tarde, entre risas y cafés se hizo hora de cerrar. Al final no todos se quedaron, Takuya, luego de haberle pedido indicaciones a Luc, había ido a comprar las cuerdas para la guitarra.

Yamato y Mimi estaban sentados en la barra, charlando y mirando como Luc le enseñaba a tocar las guitarra a Takeru (Tk). Se reían de como el pobre intentaba tocar un acorde y de ver la cara de horror de Luc.

-Intenté un millón de veces. Ese chico tiene manos solamente para la batería, para el resto es un desastre.- dijo Matt moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

-Dejalo tranquilo- respondió la chica, pero riendo también.- Pero en serio, que gran casualidad que de todos los lugares en la ciudad, vinieran a nuestro café.

-No fue casualidad, linda - dijo Keichi que hasta ese momento había estado hablando con el señor Niwa – Encontré este lugar en Internet, supe que el dueño tenía nombre japonés y decidí venir a investigar. Matt, hermano, estoy muerto. –tomó sus manos y puso las llaves del auto en ellas- te dejo las llaves, me vuelvo al hotel en taxi. Suerte. – Le guiñó un ojo a Mimi y se fue sin esperar respuesta de Matt, éstos se quedaron en silencio.

-Así que… ya sabés porque estamos acá, en París, la ciudad de las luces…- dijo el cantante rompiendo el silencio - ¿Cómo es que te fuiste de Estados Unidos? ¿Cómo terminamos?

-Bueno, dejé la Universidad y mis padres casi mi matan. Pero cuando les dije que era lo que quería realmente hacer era aprender repostería, ellos me mandaron a estudiar con un gran chef francés.- Yamato la escuchaba atento- Él me hablaba todo el tiempo de Francia y de París. Un día, él me dijo que se volvía a su país y que quería que fuera con él.

-Wow- dijo Matt sorprendido.

Mimi rió- No, no me pedía que fuera con él como amante. Nos habíamos hecho amigos y él sabía que eso era lo que yo quería. Obviamente, mis padres dijeron que no, pero mi abuela me dio el dinero para el pasaje. Yo tenía algún dinero guardado y me vine.- terminó con una sorisa- y hasta ahora no me arrepiento.

-Yo tampoco, gracias a eso nos encontramos.- respondió él con una sonrisa matadora que la dejó confundida. Él se acercó más a ella y le dijo en un tono bajo, como si le contara un secreto - y estoy verdaderamente agradecido de que nos escontraramos.

Fin de capítulo!

Cambié bastante este capitulo. Con un poco de suerte, y tiempo que me deje la facultad, seguiré con la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado. Las canciones eran de wolf's rain. La primera es "Valse de la lune" y la segunda es "Flaying to you"

Suerte!


End file.
